The Game Of Chess
by The.Clown.That.Smiles
Summary: It's just a game with Marko and Star. She's his most treasured piece, but who will win the game?


This is the weirdest thing I have ever written. It's to do with Star becoming a half vamp, but it switches from memories (her memories when first meeting the boys) when she was human. To tell you the truth, I can't even explain this... I just hope you understand it. It's pretty messed up. In this, I made Marko as the one who brought her into the pack. He's her sire... That's all I can tell you.

Yes, the second half is weird and confusing. I write weird things. I cannot explain it. Sorry to those who don't understand it.

_An author inspired me to write this, so I dedicate this to RedEyedCat ..._

I don't own the lost boys

* * *

Could Star blame herself for what happened? Was it her fault she was halfway to becoming a monster? Was it her fault that it was her beauty and innocence that drew the boys towards her? Could she blame herself for taking the gem bottle from Marko's hand? David owned her, but Marko was the one who drew her into their world. Star was stupid then. The beauty of it had fascinated her. She had watched him take a sip from the bottle, noting his eyes had flashed with something foreign, and the need to step into the unknown had made her lean towards him. He had told her it was something magic, and after seeing what he could do, Star believed him. The things she had seen him do were truly breathtaking. Star disliked Marko the moment she met all of them, but he fascinated her like no man had ever before. He kissed her on the hand, pulled chairs out for her when they would all go out for food, all the time, a sweet, sickly grin smeared across his pink rosy lips. Star would get sucked into his bright blue orbs, would see them shine with poison that dripped deadly. They dared her to take a step. A step at what, she didn't know. He was sweet to her, but at the same time, sly, teasing, cruel, and cunning. He'd give her jewellery, buy her fine silks of clothes, and fill her draws with petals of roses. Star thought it was beautiful, but when looking down at her draw again, the petals were a rich dark black. Confusion came, and she looked at Marko who, with a grin, tilted his head to side, and chewed on his thumb. He's snicker then, and she'd look back at the petals. She'd find them a bloodied red again, smell the scent radiating from them. Star took it as her imagination.

The time they all went to the beach was something she'd never forget. A group had joined them around the fire, the one touched her. Marko saw her discomfort. The guy was ripped from her, and Star watched Marko repeatedly bring his foot down on the guys' hands. There was no jealously brimming in his eyes; there was no anger or protectiveness in them. There was nothing but fire. It burned bright, turned those innocent eyes a deadly view. The grin was upon Marko's face again as those eyes burned, and upon Star seeing this, it reminded her of a child playing a game. That was what it looked like to her. Marko wasn't hurting the guy out of vengeance or any of the sorts. It seemed he was doing it because he wanted to. To Star, it looked like he was having genuine fun at hurting the man. She felt Marko had to do it, like it was an addiction, an addiction at a game that he couldn't stop playing. Marko seemed, to her, like a child, a child getting pure entertainment and magnificent fun at doing what he did to the guy.

Marko let Star see true snippets of his nature, but he covered it so well with his awe striking looks that pulled her in. His sweet charm made her confused and his eyes that could, one minute be oozing and dripping with venom and poison, would, next, be shining brightly with innocence, purity, and beauty. It made Star dizzy to see, it made her feel like she was sitting on a fluffy white cloud. It was like she was hypnotised when staring into his eyes. It was a weird combination he made her feel. He fucked her mind, screwed around with it. Marko was bad; his body was cast by black swirls, swirls of terror, pain, and cruelty, but underneath there were layers of fun, mysteriousness, a playful side, and a sweet aura. It was all fake. Star could see his aura change so quickly, and she knew then that Marko had the power to change it. The power was above her gift at seeing it. Star couldn't see through Marko. There was a force, within him, that over won her. Star knew one thing. There was an appetite within him, an appetite that could only be eased and soothed by pain; pain he delivered to others. Marko was a Venus fly trap. She noted it after some nights of being around him. The look, the beauty, and the smell of him, latched people onto him. They craved him. He showed them how pretty he was, he waited, and he opened up, truly showing what was within his plant. The beast stalked to the surface, and the latchers became nothing. Marko was the deadly, deceitful rose, and his thorns were thick with poison.

Being ugly, he was beautiful, being mean, people were still spell bound by him. He had a dark shadow, beaming down on him, it covered him like a veil, and it was laced with fear, torture, pleasure, death, and malice. He chose to use it. Marko was the dead rose, and he drew the pretty and alive ones towards him. They connected onto him, and his thorns destroyed them. Marko was seen as a lot of things to Star. She felt he didn't care for her, but then again, she neither cared for him. It seemed he enjoyed her wonderment of him, actually liked her fascination of him, but that was all. Star felt Marko loved attention, loved drawing, beautiful and innocent girls towards him. Unlike David, he wasn't controlling of her, he didn't care for her, yet if she needed help, he did it without questions asked. He didn't seem interested in the life she had before she drank from the bottle, but if it came up, he listened, and it wasn't with un-interest. He wasn't protective of her, but if someone attempted to hurt her, touch her inappropriately without her consent, his game came up. His destruction was upon them.

Marko was a gentleman, a charmer, but it all brimmed with danger, destruction, and malice. He was an angel, a beautiful angel with eyes that burned like fire, and a black heart that was covered and filled with ice. Star didn't see him as a lover, a friend, or a brother. He was a piece of art, a puzzle that told people he was difficult to solve, but dared them to try and piece him together. She was his next challenge, and he found her to be one of his best board pieces. Because that's what Star was; a piece on his board game, solving things, moving, twisting corners... Marko loved seeing her try to work him out. Marko disliked Star, like he disliked anyone other than his brothers, but he loved her fascination in him. Marko craved her, and he did things for her because she was his piece. She belonged in his game, to him, but he wasn't like David. There was no control or anything like David showed. Star actually brought a genuine smile onto his face, and she increased his brutality and menace. A real laugh left him when he messed with her mind again and again. She was so fun to play with...and fuck up. More cruelty and evil was with him when he was with her, but her innocence stopped him using it to the full extreme. It was done in a subtle way. Marko liked her innocence, he too, studied her. She was his best plaything he had ever come across. She was a rare piece, something new, but her traits were similar to the old board pieces that had been destroyed. Marko found her to be his best, because she wasn't going anywhere, she was staying with them. He wasn't interested in her looks, her blood, or her body. It was just her mind, and her reactions and body language around him. Star was the rarest treasure he had ever stumbled upon, and he wasn't letting her go. The struggles she had, her resist and common sense that screamed for her to fight, amused him to see.

Dwayne... Dwayne was right, and Marko should have listened to his brother. He had been observing them for some months, and the worry and disapproval was increasing. Dwayne scraped everything from Star, and the worry came because he saw what she was. She was a deadly danger.

Dwayne had told Marko of a good friend he had when he was human, when he was with his tribe. His friend was a hunter, an observer, and a lover of dangerous creatures. He had a fascination with poisonous and dangerous snakes, crocodiles, any animals that were extremely dangerous. He'd leave the tribe for months at a time, going out into the wilderness to interact with these animals. His death had come of a tragedy. His friend, the one who was fascinated with these creatures, was killed by one. Dwayne wasn't surprised at the news. He always told his friend that fascination was what got you killed. Dwayne said that loving something that was a killer, untamed wild and free, would turn around and have you. Marko listened in silence, not understanding where this was going, or why it was to do with Star. Nature always wins, and messing around with it, it would eventually turn around and bite you in the ass. His friend had been stupid, and it had gotten him killed. Marko understood then. Star's fascination in him would get her killed. Marko didn't care about that, but it wouldn't happen. If she died, she died, but it wouldn't be Marko who brought death to her. The thought of killing her never came to mind, not because she was David's property, but because he had no wish to kill her. Granted, if it were to happen, Marko would have been disappointed with himself. He had no wish to destroy his board piece.

Dwayne had shaken his head when Marko continued his game with his piece. He hadn't listened.

''Fascination gets you killed, my friend'' Dwayne muttered silently. ''Not her. It will be your fascination.''

And it had. Marko's fascination in her had gotten him killed, along with his family. He found her, brought her into the pack, and his fascination with Star brought destruction down onto his family. He thought she was weak, and he underestimated her. Her eyes that were filled with sorrow,wounded, and her voice that sounded defeated and frightened, could kill. Star hadn't murdered them with her bare hands, she hadn't murdered like they did. She was a beautiful delicate creature, but deep within, she was a monster just like them. Marko should have known, because although she was David's, he made her. Marko found her first, David saw her then. And David owned her, but Star was his play toy. His blood, which was riddled with evil, ran through her veins. She fought it, and Marko saw her as always being weak and innocent. His fascination in her had gotten him killed. Her fascination had, slowly down the line, let his guard down. Without saying little, she had drawn Marko towards her. Without doing anything, he had become fascinated in her. Because she acted weak, scared, human, and frightened, he never saw any different.

Star had learnt from her sire. Yes, she knew he knew she observed him. Star did it because her escape was being planned. At night, when he kissed the back of her hand and walked down the tunnels, her pale hand would wave him goodbye, and a small tiny, cruel smirk would fill her lips. Nature turned around and bit Marko in the ass. Marko's games got him destroyed.

* * *

Star was sitting on her puffy white cloud, the sun shone down on her, and a wide smile was upon her face. Her skin was glowing, and tinges of red were in her cheeks. A chess board was in front of her. Marko sat on the cloud as well, opposite of her, looking down at the board.

''You're my little game, Marko.'' Star cooed, concentrating on the pieces on the board. ''And it seems our game isn't over''

''Bitch'' Marko hissed.

She smiled even brighter. ''You should have known. You made me, Marko. Your evil was in me.''

Marko stared at her with deep malice, sadness, and a loss. Her hand moved her piece, knocking over the king. She leant towards him, her eyes brimming with cruelty, malice, and destruction. Marko blinked in surprise. She was him, he was seeing himself. A wider grin slipped onto her lips, the fire burned within her eyes, and the malice shone. Her face contorted deadly, and fangs were stained with blood. Marko shook his head in confusion, and when blinking, found her to be herself again.

Star laughed cruelly. ''How does it feel? What's it like to have your mind fucked with?'' She shook her head. ''Time is running out. But I was granted my last wish. I'm having my fun first...with you''

Her soft lips caught his cheek, and she kissed it delicately, that cruel laugh coming again. Ignoring the stake in his chest, she brought her lips to his ear, and whispered: ''Check mate. I win, you lose. Goodbye, Marko.''

He fell off the cloud. Star leant over it; her face was free of the evil. Soft brown doe, doe eyes stared down at him and a lovely, innocent smile fleeted across her face. She disappeared like smoke then, and blackness took over. Red hot, decaying hands were upon him, dragging him further down the darkness. The stench of rotting corpses filled his nostrils, and screams of terror and pain reached his ears. He heard a whisper, and Marko reached out for it, trying to get away from the dark. He didn't like it; it wasn't the usual dark he had lived in. This was different. Marko was scared.

''Enjoy eternity in hell''

Star laughed, and Marko screamed in pure agony when the sounds of terror increased, when more boiling hot hands were on him, and when the darkness became too much to bear.


End file.
